Better than
by Asumia
Summary: It’s a hot summer’s day. Jiraiya invites Naruto over to his home for something good too eat. Naruto finds something better.


_Better than..._

My 1st lemon (I guess) fic' -giggles- not to mention my 1st **yaoi** one. T3T;;

Mwhee... Oh. I feel so nervous, and ashamed. Xx;;

Um... Well since it's my 1st 'yaoi/lemon' fanfic' don't be to mad if it's seems a bit... Crappy... ;

Um.. Please note that Naruto is 17 years old in this, and Jiraiya is 50... Something. ;

Because I think if Naruto, and Jiraiya really got together when Naruto was 13, it would be more of a 'cute' relationship.

And we want to see more than just cute things in this.

Am I right?

-bow- Thank you for reading! -smiles-

-Inspired by the 6th Ending for Prince of Tennis song. (Don't ask why? I don't really know myself 'sweat-drop')

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does **not** belong to me. The storyline/characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, etc.

The idea for this story belongs to **me** though! -dies-

**Summary:** It's a hot summer's day. Jiraiya invites Naruto over to his home for something good too eat. Naruto finds something better. Yaoi/**Jiraiya X Naruto**/Lemon(?)/One Shot. You've been warned ;p

It was a hot summer day in Konoha. Naruto sighed as he tried to block the sun out of his eyes.

Jiraiya was off on a mission, and he didn't feel like training, it was way to hot. He had decided to catch up on some sleep. For some strange reason, he felt he would be needing it... Naruto turned his head, and gazed out the window. It was a beautiful day, despite the heat. Naruto sat up, and decided he would go for a walk.

He slowly got off his bed, and went to his bathroom. He showered for a few minutes, and exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked around for something to wear. It was very hot, so Naruto didn't wear anything to heavy, or something with a lot of layers. A few minutes later he smiled at his decision on what he would wear. The towel that was around his waist slowly fell to the ground as if by magic. Naruto walked over to his window, and brought two grey curtains to each other block his current state.

Naruto looked at his reflection. He had defiantly grown over the years. Mentally, _and _physically.

He was still the loud, outgoing, hyperactive boy everyone knew. But he had grown wiser. He knew when to speak, and when not to. His nin-jutsu skills had advanced dramatically. He thought before he did any actions. He was proud, yet some how ashamed. He looked sadly at his reflection. The demon within him, the demon everyone hated, had brought much more challenges. Naruto admitted, the Kyuubi had gotten him out of tough situations, but he had gotten much for colder looks from the villagers everyday. He wondered when it would reach the limit. When they're glares couldn't get colder anymore. But those people didn't matter, he had friends, no, he had _family _now.

Naruto sighed, and combed his hand through his hair. It had grown during the past few years, it almost resembled the 4th hokage hair, or at least, it looked like it. He looked at his physical state, and smiled at what he had become. He was tall, and sleek. His once short, skinny arms were now long, and muscular. He stared at his chest, and turned a bright red. He was well built, he had nothing to hide. He re-called the memory of Jiraiya rubbing his hand against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine. He knew it was wrong, but it tickled, and felt good. Naruto slapped himself. Why was he even thinking about those things?! That was oh, so long ago...

"Seems to good to be true..." Naruto gasped at the words that had slipped out of his mouth. He shook his head, and slipped on a pair of black boxers, along with a pair of tight, black pants. They covered his knees, by just a little. It slightly outlined his crotch. Naruto remembered when he 1st tried on these pants. They were so loose, and baggy. Even wearing a belt didn't help. He slipped on a short, tight black top, which revealed more than half of his chest. He locked the door of his apartment. He turned away from the door, and looked up at the sky.

Two birds flew right over him. He smiled at the sight. "So perfect together..." He jumped down to the ground and walked towards the hot spring. He didn't know why he was going there, it wasn't like he was going to go bathe there.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha he blushed as a crowd of girls ran towards him.

"What's your name?" A tall, slim, browned haired girl squealed.

"Are you single?" A blond haired girl asked

"How old are you?"

"What type of girl are you looking for?"

The questions were endless. "You didn't tell us you name yet!" A girl yelled.

Naruto sighed, and combed his hand through his hair. The girls squealed at the sight. "My name..."

Naruto hesitated; he knew what reaction he would get. "My name is... Uzumaki Nar-" The girls gave each other nervous looks, and came up with excuses one at a time.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, my... ex-boyfriend is over there."

"I have a mission to attend to..."

"I'm going to be late for work!"

Naruto sighed as he was left alone. He sneezed. "Just Great.. Probably spreading rumours about me now, that's _exactly_ what I need." He sarcastically said to himself. (a/n: In Japan, people are said to sneeze when someone is rumouring about them.) He sighed, and resumed walking to the hot spring.

He arrived there a few minutes later, he stared at the waterfall just a few steps away from his position.

"If only that was cold water..." Naruto sighed, regretting his choice of colour he wore. He heard snickering in the background. He turned, and spotted his sensei. "When did he come back?" He muttered. He walked over to him, and took a deep breath. "Hey! Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya gasped. "When the fuck did you come back?! You could've at least informed me!!" Jiraiya moaned, and got up.

"I just got back last night, I was going to inform you, but while I was walking to your house, I needed to... take a rest..." He turned to the boy, and his eyes shot open. "What is it?" Naruto asked, unaware of what his teacher was thinking. Jiraiya eyed his student from top, to bottom. Trying not to pass out from the sight.

"Um.. Naruto..." He coughed. "Would you like me to train you today?" Naruto sighed, "It's too hot."

Jiraiya frowned, and then smirked. "Fine.. Let me treat to you something at least, I owe you something for all the training you've missed." Naruto glared. "_No_, you'll just make me pay again." Jiraiya yawned. "Would you like to read my novel? I'll even show you my next volume, it's still in process." Naruto sighed, "I may be a year closer to reading it, but I don't plan on it, I want to wait, it'll make it all the better!"Naruto blushed a bit. Jiraiya glared at his student. "Would you like to come over for some ramen?" Naruto chuckled, and grinned. "Okay!" Jiraiya smirked, and bent down in front of his student. "Naruto. Would you believe I could give you something better than ramen?" Naruto looked at his teacher, as if he was crazy. He paused, then snorted, "Pfft! You can try!" Jiraiya stared at his student, "I have your permission?"Naruto looked at the old man, confused. "What are you talking about? I said you can try!" Jiraiya chuckled to himself. He got up. "Alright, let's go!" Naruto shrugged. "Ero-sennin sure is acting strange today... I have a... I feel..." What was he feeling anyways? Naruto sighed, and followed his teacher to his home.

Jiraiya unlocked the door, and entered. Naruto followed him. He looked around. There's was a huge Kotatsu (a/n: Heated table) just a few feet away from him. "Must be the living room..." Naruto thought as he took of his zori. (a/n: Traditional Japanese Sandals). Jiraiya looked back at his student, and smirked. "Feel free to look around, I'll go prepare the ramen." Naruto looked at his teacher, and nodded.

"So strange..." Naruto thought. As he watched his teacher disappear into the Kitchen. His house was very simple. To the left of the Kotatsu was the Kitchen, and to the right of it was the bedroom, and a smaller room. Naruto guessed it was the guest room. Naruto walked through a long hallway which lead to the washroom. There was a small door next to the bathroom, Naruto looked, it appeared to be the laundry room. Naruto sighed, and then flinched. He smelt ramen, and ran to the Kotatsu. He sat down, and waited for Jiraiya to come out. Naruto looked out through a open window. The sun was glowing brightly. Naruto sighed, and wiped his forehead. Jiraiya came out of the Kitchen, holding a huge bowl of Ramen. Naruto stared as Jiraiya placed it in front if him. "Where's yours?" Naruto asked as he snapped his chopsticks. "Oh me? I'm saving my appetite." Jiraiya said. Naruto muttered, "Thank you for the meal.." He stated to eat.

"What are you saving it for?" He asked as he picked up some noodles. Jiraiya smirked. "Oh. You'll see."

Naruto coughed, and wiped forehead. Jiraiya looked at his student, and frowned. "Is it too hot? I could close the curtains, it would block out the sunlight." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya "That would help." He smiled. Jiraiya closed the curtains, and smirked. "I'm sorry I only have a Kotatsu, I got rid of my other table, and I forgot to buy a new one."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "That's okay." Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Are you still feeling hot?" Naruto slurped the last bit of ramen. "Just a little, thank you for the meal!" Naruto grinned. Jiraiya grinned back. "Naruto.. Remember you how I told you I could give you something better than ramen?" Naruto stared at his teacher. "Yep!" Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto, come here.." "Why?" "Just come." Naruto sweat-dropped, but did what his teacher said. Naruto walked up to him. "Umm.. Ero-Seninnnn!" Jiraiya flipped over Naruto, and kicked him into his room. Naruto crashed against the wall and fell to the ground. He tried to get up. "Wh-What was that f-for Ero-Sennin?" He coughed. He looked up. The door was locked, Jiraiya had now closed the windows, and the curtains.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto, and smirked. "Are you still hot?" Naruto got up, and looked at his teacher.

"What?" Naruto gasped. "You're sweating." Jiraiya said teasingly. Naruto trembled. What was Jiraiya doing? Jiraiya walked towards Naruto, and smirked. He suddenly tackled him. The two fell to the ground.

Jiraiya smirked as he slowly removed Naruto's top. "Naruto..." He started. Naruto tried to scream, but it came out all muffled because the top covered his mouth. Jiraiya smiled, and threw the removed piece of clothing on the ground. "Didn't anyone tell you..?" He buried his face in Naruto's chest. "It's not wise to wear dark clothing in the heat.." Naruto gasped as he felt something run down his legs. "S-Stop E-Ero-Sen-Gwah!" Naruto screamed in pain. "N-N-No! Not-Th-er-! Ah... Ah!" Jiraiya smiled, and slowly removed his hand from the forbidden place they had been. Naruto closed his eyes, as Jiraiya brought his face closer to his. Naruto hesitated, and slowly opened them. Jiraiya gazed at him. Naruto gasped. It was hard to look at him in the eyes. He closed his eyes again. He could feel Jiraiya breathing on his neck. Jiraiya chuckled at the boys reactions, and removed, or more like ripped off his pants. Naruto gasped, surprised Jiraiya didn't rip of his boxers.He opened his eyes, and noticed the man was sitting in front of him. Naruto sighed in relief, and laid against the wall. Jiraiya smirked, and made his move. Naruto eyes shot open as he felt they're tongues intertwine. A few minutes later Jiraiya stopped, and gasped for air, while Naruto moaned. Jiraiya looked at his student, his eyes wide were open. "You want more?" He asked, he rested his head on the boys shoulders. Naruto gasped, as he felt the man's hot breath against his neck. Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit what he was feeling. Naruto sighed as he felt the man rub his back.

"No...?" Jiraiya frowned, unaware that Naruto had his arms rapped around his neck. Jiraiya raised his head, and looked at Naruto. They at looked into each other's eyes. Naruto hid his head, and slowly removed Jiraiya's clothing. Jiraiya gasped as he watched his student start to tremble. He was still unaware of Naruto's actions. "Naruto.. I'm sorry, I.." He paused, and closed his eyes. Holding back his tears. "I shouldn't have done this, forgive me." He hugged Naruto tightly. He smiled the feeling of Naruto's chest, it felt good. But, that smile soon turned into a frown. Naruto had successfully removed Jiraiya's upper clothing with out him noticing. He was happy the man didn't wear his 'net' today, it would've been hard. Naruto smirked, and muttered something. "What..?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto muttered it again, but a bit louder. Jiraiya still couldn't hear. "What is it? What Naruto?" Naruto softly chuckled.

"More." He quietly said as he tackled his teacher to the ground. Jiraiya gasped, and turned his head. Noticing his clothing on the ground. "Naruto.. You.." Naruto smirked at the teacher. "Why should you get all the fun?" He said. "Naruto..." He happily cried as Naruto laid against his chest. Naruto ran his fingers through his long, white hair. "Ero.. No... Jiraiya-_sama_..." Naruto softly whispered as he removed the metal-headband from Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya closed his eyes, embracing the moment. It was like a dream come true. Naruto played with Jiraiya's hair, and looked at him. The man opened his eyes, gazing into those sky blue eyes. Naruto smiled. "I.. Was afraid..." Naruto ran his hands down Jiraiya's legs. Jiraiya moaned for more. Naruto took a deep breath. "But now... Everything is okay... Everything is just perfect..." Naruto softly kissed the man on his forehead. "Just like a dream come true..." Jiraiya's opened his eyes, and smiled. He softly rubbed Naruto's back. Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders, which was a sign for him to stop.

Jiraiya slowly stopped. Naruto laid his head on Jiraiya's chest, and smiled. Jiraiya rubbed the boy's head.

He groaned as Naruto buried his head in his neck, while doing intimate actions with his hands elsewhere.

The perverted old man rubbed Naruto's back, Naruto sighed as he stopped his current actions. Jiraiya removed the last of the boys clothing. A few minutes later Naruto screamed in pain. It was like he was stabbed in the gut. The boy tried to hide what he was feeling, but he couldn't, Jiraiya stared in horror as Naruto shed tears. The boy slowly got off the man, and gasped for air. Crystal clear tears fell to the ground. Naruto lowered his hands, slightly hiding the place where Jiraiya had ventured into. Jiraiya sat up, and stared at the boy; watching his tears fall to the ground. He hugged Naruto, begging for forgiveness. He slowly rubbed his back. He watched as Naruto slowly calmed down. His harsh, hot breath was now soft, and warm. Jiraiya softly whispered to the boy, reassuring him everything would be okay. The old man was glad to have started the first stage, but he had gone to far. He should've known better. Naruto wasn't ready, he was almost there, but not just yet. Naruto rapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck, and passionately kissed him. He forgave him. He couldn't stay mad at him, not after all they went through.

Naruto felt his like his heart had melted when Jiraiya whispered a few words into his ears. '_I_.' Which symbolized the old man himself, and only himself. '_Love_.' Naruto had always thought 'love' was a wonderful feeling, it felt strange, but it did feel good. Last but not least '_You._' He felt important. The man probably loved others, but Naruto felt he was special. Naruto hoped he was 'special'. Naruto wanted to be the one, the only one. He wanted to be Jiraiya's. He wanted Jiraiya to be his. Naruto happily sighed, and tightly hugged the man. Jiraiya could tell the boy was tired. He knew the boy didn't want to show it, he didn't want to stop. Jiraiya couldn't help but laughed as the boy slowly pushed him to the ground. Naruto laid his head on Jiraiya's chest. The white haired man chuckled. The boy softly moaned as Jiraiya stroked his cheek, or more like the patterns on his cheek. Jiraiya noticed the boy's eye slowly start to close, then suddenly flutter open.

Naruto did not want this to end, not now. Jiraiya softly said to him, "There will be many chances..." Naruto beamed at those words, and snuggled Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed, and asked Naruto his final question.

"Naruto... Did I give you something better than ramen..?" Naruto yawned, and snuggled closer to the man.

His felt his eyelids grow heavy, he couldn't keep them open any longer. But he wasn't done, he tried to remove the man's remaining clothing, but he had no more strength left. He sighed, and snuggled just a little bit closer to the man. Naruto softly smiled.

"Yes.. Much better..."

Jiraiya smiled, as the boy slowly fell asleep. His breath against his chest made him feel good. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was as bright as the sun itself. He sighed, and glanced at the window. He could tell it was night. The watched as shadows of leaves from the trees danced in the evening summer breeze. He yawned, knowing he was tired to. The nude boy moaned in his sleep. Jiraiya chuckled as his eyes grew heavy. He stared at the boy, and tightly hugged him. Naruto's head was now on Jiraiya's neck.

He softly sighed, as if he wanted to stay that way. Jiraiya smiled, and rubbed the boy's back. They both needed some rest. The last thing Jiraiya heard before the fell asleep was Naruto moan.

"_Better than..._"

But he had already fallen asleep before Naruto had finished.

_End...._

Ah... How I love Jiraiya x Naruto. Anyways, I really hope you liked this. I hope this wasn't too bad for my 1st yaoi fanfic. But, after reading it over, I don't know if it could be called lemon... o.O;; Umm... Feedback is _greatly_ appreciated. I would love it if you told me what your favourite part was. :D Should I continue writing Jiraiya x Naruto? Or should I stop because I ruined them? ;-; -sniff- Well. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! -faints-


End file.
